


午夜逸事 A Fairly Pleasant Evening

by Popunicorn



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Hammie is horny, Humiliation, Jealousy, Laurens is the whore in this one, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Mount Vernon Christmas Party, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, The Gay Trio, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, our dear Gilbert only wants to be included
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popunicorn/pseuds/Popunicorn
Summary: 历史向 Laf/Ham/Laur拉法叶侯爵/亚历山大·汉密尔顿/约翰·劳伦斯三轮车 PWP Ménage à trois babeee!！警告！支配/服从 undertone受虐倾向抖M劳伦斯Laf/Laur有，注意避雷色情喜剧文学，我的目的是让你又笑又硬是为了欺负劳伦斯的产物虽然是历史向，也欢迎脑补剧向（虽然可能会更加OOC）小朋宇就不要看了，请自觉，有这个时间不要看我的小破文，去读读名著，将来比我有出息，亲亲 木啊！（独立战争期间战况紧急，华爹没有在弗农山庄举办圣诞宴会。然而本文纯属虚构，您就当这是个发生在战况还不激烈的美革前期的故事。或是在战争提前胜利，劳伦斯没有牺牲，汉密尔顿也还没有结婚的前提下，发生在某一个平和温暖的圣诞夜的故事吧。）
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/John Laurens
Kudos: 13





	午夜逸事 A Fairly Pleasant Evening

**Author's Note:**

> *未完待续*  
> 我先发个laf/laur部分，后面Lams是互攻偏 Laur/Ham

**“** **Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power. (** **万物皆与性相关，唯独性本身，性只与权力有关。** **)** **”**

**— Oscar Wilde**

*******

舞厅里的烛光是有够热的。

拉法叶侯爵如是想，他此时坐在舞厅的一角，百无聊赖地打量着交谈中的宾客。黄铜烛台上燃着成百上千根细长的白蜡烛。这副流光溢彩的景象本应该是令人赞叹不已的，然而此刻在拉法叶的眼里，它们的光亮与热度只会使他心中烦躁。

拉法叶侯爵是在生闷气。

倒不是说这次的晚宴不好玩，主人招待不周到，或是东西不好吃。事实上，这是一场十全十美的宴会。能够成为弗农山庄的座上宾，侯爵本人打心底里感到荣幸。 今天晚上，宾主尽欢，一片融洽的景象。开胃酒上来了，冷盘上来了，热菜上来了。直到玛莎·华盛顿最著名的水果蛋糕也上来了[1]，真是没有什么可挑剔的。

拉法叶是在生汉密尔顿和劳伦斯的气。

他不见那两个人的影子，都已经有一刻多钟了。拉法叶隐隐约约地记得，仿佛在不久前，他还在跟劳伦斯谈话。汉密尔顿在跟什么凯瑟琳小姐，还是凯莉小姐跳舞，那是一首轻快的小步舞曲。

他记得劳伦斯对他们之间的谈话没什么兴趣，一副心事重重的样子。不过拉法叶觉得那也情有可原。毕竟劳伦斯的父亲，大陆会主席，南卡罗来纳的代表 —— 亨利·劳伦斯今晚也受邀在场。整个晚上，劳伦斯都一副心不在焉，十分拘谨的样子。拉法叶看见他跟在父亲身后，活像被主人踢了一脚的小狗。

晚宴时，玛莎·华盛顿十分热情地招呼拉法叶跟他们一同入席。劳伦斯也自觉地坐到了父亲旁边，并没有跟其他副官坐在一起。席间他发觉劳伦斯的话变得很少，措辞似乎也更谨慎了。劳伦斯主席不时在他耳边低声说些什么，约翰的表情就越发透着严肃。

尽管好朋友不在身边，汉密尔顿仍旧是席间最健谈的那个。拉法叶不时听见他引得周围人开怀大笑，他很想知道汉密尔顿在讲些什么，只可惜离得太远。他本以为晚宴结束以后，便可以跟两位朋友搭上话。然而事实是，第四支舞还没有跳完，那两个家伙就不见了。

拉法叶不敢相信自己就这样被丢下了。他的个性腼腆内向，并不擅长应付这样的场合；再加上语言上的隔阂，他自然是希望最要好的两个朋友此时可以伴他左右。

他的脑海中又回响起了劳伦斯的声音， “跟别人多多讲英语吧，吉尔伯特，必然对你大有帮助。”

劳伦斯虽然是个急性子，然而在辅导拉法叶学习英语的时候，他却意外的有耐心。反倒是汉密尔顿，总是跳起来拍拍他的肩膀，用别的事情来拐走他的注意力（“听我一言，吉尔伯特，法国口音在姑娘那里可吃香了。” 或者是 “劳伦斯，我看你也不是当老师的料嘛，快别误人子弟了。”）

往往这个时候，劳伦斯会大声反驳汉密尔顿，表示自己辅导弟弟妹妹拉丁语多年，如果打定主意要做语言老师，绝对是全美第一。

“那叫你埋没在这个地方，还真是屈才了呢。” 汉密尔顿冲劳伦斯挤了挤眼，双手搭在他的肩膀上，从他身后拥了上来，俯身看劳伦斯手里的羊皮纸。

“别捣乱，” 劳伦斯面带笑容，作势要把身上的人推开。他对上了拉法叶专注的眼神，于是清了清嗓子，稍显刻意得收敛了下来。劳伦斯笑了笑，客客气气地说道：“再说了，我的工作其实很轻松 —— 吉尔伯特的基础挺好，脑筋又灵活。”

然而这便是问题的所在。

他知道劳伦斯将他当弟弟看。除了让拉法叶的自尊有些受伤以外，那倒也不是什么令人无法接受的罪状。毕竟在他们三个人当中，劳伦斯的确最年长。所以当碰上拉法叶和汉密尔顿在一起嬉皮笑脸，插科打诨的时候。他总是摆出一副道貌岸然的‘哥哥’架子，不屑与他们“同流合污”。

说实话，是挺扫兴的。

但是论年龄，汉密尔顿也比自己大不了多少啊。劳伦斯对他的态度可是大不一般。汉密尔顿讲得黄段子，劳伦斯也会笑。（如果是拉法叶讲得，对方最多投给他个无可奈何，或是我不赞成的眼神。汉密尔顿倒是会凑上来，把他们的谈话往更加下流的方向引。直到劳伦斯再也受不了了，站出来阻止。）

他又想起，晚宴间汉密尔顿在频繁地向劳伦斯这边看。劳伦斯也在跟父亲谈话的间隙中，不时抬起头回应对方的目光。拉法叶认得那眼神。他知道，无论那是什么。汉密尔顿和劳伦斯在计划什么事情，而且他们不想让自己知道。

如果劳伦斯真的把他和汉密尔顿都当弟弟看的话。毫无疑问，汉密尔顿是那个更受偏爱，跟劳伦斯颇有默契，一起爬树捣乱的弟弟。而自己，充其量就是那个被落在后头，被两个哥哥当成‘累赘’的弟弟吧。

衣饰上的羽毛在眼前纷飞，以及耳畔边不时传来年轻女子的笑声。以上种种，他仿佛身处于凡尔赛宫的舞厅当中，安托瓦内特皇后和她的几位朝廷女官躲在扇子后面轻笑。

在谢绝了第三个前来邀舞的女士之后，拉法叶着实感到有些尴尬，况且他并不擅长跳舞[2]。

“我觉得你像只笨拙的小象 —— 一只不小心闯进陶瓷店的小象，”他在一只四人方阵舞中巧遇皇后本人时，皇后殿下在他的耳边大大方方地说道。

离开法国以后，他需要应付繁琐社交场合的机会大大减少，但是心中仍旧是对任何舞会深恶痛绝。

他决定出去透透气，或是再找一杯喝的东西（华盛顿总司令的蛋奶酒对他的口味来说太甜了，却是实打实得后颈十足，谁知道那里面究竟放了什么东西。[3]）

也许汉密尔顿他们是去外面散步透气了呢。

拉法叶向窗外张望，冬季本就日短夜长，花园里头更是黑漆漆的。他不能理解汉密尔顿为何那么执着于散步。在华盛顿总部的那段时间里，因为需要翻译处理的文件繁重，三个人经常一起忙到深夜。汉密尔顿在工作上向来认真到几乎偏执，然而他总是会抽空放下笔。走到劳伦斯的身后，手搭在他的肩上。

“休息一下，去散散步？”

劳伦斯总是默默点头，同时慢条斯理得将手上的活儿处理好。他会向拉法叶点头示意，便跟着汉密尔顿出去了。大概一个半小时左右，他们俩才会慢悠悠地晃回来。他们从来不跟拉法叶讲述散步的见闻，也从来不邀请他一同前去。于是这件事被放下了，虽然感到有些奇怪，但是拉法叶并没有多想多问。

夜里有什么好散步的，连个路都看不见 —— 拉法叶觉得或许那是美国人才有的一项特殊爱好吧。

拉法叶最后审视了一圈舞厅，还是不见二位朋友的踪影。或许是酒精的催化，心中更是觉得郁闷和没趣了。也许草草结束今晚的活动，早点休息才是正确的。华盛顿总司令待他很好，时日久了，他们之间的关系更像是父子亲情而不是单纯冰冷的共事关系。弗农山庄里常年有一间宽敞舒适的客房是专门为他准备的，他也算是这里的常客了。他向华盛顿夫妇表达了提早离席的意愿并感谢他们的悉心款待，同时称赞了玛莎的厨艺。哄得华盛顿太太心花怒放，在他的脸颊上重重地亲了两口。

拉法叶轻车熟路地向楼上自己的房间走去。远离了楼下喧嚣的宴客们，他感觉如释重负，他的步调放松了下来，脖子上的领花似乎也没那么勒人了。在四下无人的走廊里，他可以放任自己沉浸在微醺的舒适麻醉感中。方才杂乱的情绪此时也云淡风轻了。若不是真的感到有点疲惫，他感觉自己都可以跳起舞来，再高歌一曲。走廊的尽头就是他的房间了，将手搭在门环上刚要将门推开，他却突然停住了。

房间里有人。

拉法叶感觉自己混沌的头脑一下子清醒了。他首先检查了面前的房间究竟是不是他的。私自闯入总司令的房间（特别是寝室这种私密的地方）是非常失礼的行为。再三确认这是他的房间，准确无误后。拉法叶把耳朵贴在了门上，他并不想妄下结论，做出太出格的举动。

他先是听到了一阵嗡嗡的说话声，刚开始难以辨认对方具体在说些什么，然而他很快认出了那个声音 ——

汉密尔顿！

心里刚刚熄灭的火苗又嗖得窜了起来。如果汉密尔顿在这里，那劳伦斯保不齐也在这道门后头了。敢情这两个家伙也是厌倦了楼下繁琐的交际场，跑到这上面躲清闲了。

既然如此，他们为什么不带上自己呢？！

他决定出其不意地推开这扇门，要把他俩抓个现形！再大骂二人不讲义气，毕竟这可是他的……

……房间。

屋里的壁炉散发着暖橘色的火光，壁炉上方的两只银烛台上，只点燃了一只蜡烛。虽然屋内的光线相对昏暗，但是他能清晰地看见屋中的人和物 —— 汉密尔顿坐在壁炉前，那张丝绒靠背椅上。拉法叶推门进来的时候，他机敏地抬起头来，打量着来人。在汉密尔顿面前的地板上，哦，应该说是在他的双腿之间，跪着的正是劳伦斯。‘

开门前构思好的话此时都没了声音，拉法叶下意识地抱怨道：“这是我的房间啊。”

劳伦斯明显是被他的突然出现惊到了。他猛地从汉密尔顿的胯间抬起头，却被后者按住了后脑勺，没有了退路。他发出一阵像是被呛到了的声音，抬手握住汉密尔顿的膝盖。

汉密尔顿冲拉法叶开朗地微笑，仿佛自己不是这幅活春宫的主角一样，“劳驾，请把门关上好吗，吉尔伯特，”他一字一句地说道。

拉法叶拉上身后的门，顺手带上了锁。他的大脑此时慢了半拍，似乎是不知道该如何处理眼前的景象，却没有移开视线的意思。汉密尔顿和劳伦斯的穿戴还算整齐，但是他们独自在这个房间里究竟是为了做什么，此刻是板上钉钉的事实。

拉法叶先是想要惊叹 “你们原来在这里啊，我找了半天。”觉得有些不合适；继而开始踌躇是否应该离开，还二人隐私。还是说他应该大骂不成体统，然后把他们拉开呢…

他的思绪被一声清脆的水声打断了，汉密尔顿终于放开了对劳伦斯的钳制，后者抬起头转过身来。劳伦斯的双颊绯红，呼吸急促；在壁炉的辉映下，他的嘴唇和下巴上满是亮晶晶的水光。

“唔……吉尔，” 他看着站在门口的拉法叶，眼神里透着慌乱，“亚历山大，你疯了吗，刚才为什么不锁门！” 他恶狠狠得望向汉密尔顿，压低声音责备道。

“你不也听见了吗，这是他的房间啊。就算真有人进来，还能是谁呢，” 汉密尔顿懒洋洋地说着，伸出一只手慢条斯理地抚慰着自己，“我很相信吉尔的魅力，还以为他能在舞会上大杀四方呢。”

“怎么了，宴会不好玩吗？” 汉密尔顿微眯起眼睛，他的脸上还带着戏谑。

劳伦斯又瞪了他一眼，汉密尔顿空着的那只手握住了他的下巴，拇指顺着他的下颚线轻轻摩挲。这个动作很明显安抚了劳伦斯，他眼神里乍现的锋芒不见了，换上了一副更加湿润温和的颜色。他又往汉密尔顿的身上靠了靠，伸手握住对方的硬挺，缓慢但是彻底地抚弄着。汉密尔顿满意地哼了一声，他向后放松身体，打量着拉法叶的眼神里还是带着考量。

“我想要早些回房休息，” 拉法叶结结巴巴地说，感到口干舌燥，“嗯在楼下……我在找你们……”

像是被不知名的魔咒所牵引，他不由自主地走进了屋子的中央，来到纠缠着的两个人面前。

劳伦斯对他们的对话充耳不闻，仿佛完全没有兴趣参与进来。很明显汉密尔顿腿间的那玩意儿此时占据了他全部的注意力。他的节奏有条不紊，技法似乎很娴熟（因为目前为止，除了无法避免的水声以及当他松开对方时的喘息之外，拉法叶没有听到劳伦斯发出其他多余的声音。）

倒不是说他的听觉有多灵敏，或是有多么注意劳伦斯给别人口交的细节。而是因为，他现在才意识到 —— 汉密尔顿的尺寸相当可观，然而劳伦斯也没有像他预料之中的那样咳嗽连连，上气不接下气。

哦，果不其然，拉法叶觉得自己的脑子一定是被楼下（那些比窗户还多）的蜡烛烧坏了，才觉得这整件事不合时宜的滑稽。汉密尔顿啊，汉密尔顿，也只有那伟岸的尺寸才能配上他那种放荡不羁的自傲性格。我敢肯定他此刻心里一定是得意极了。

劳伦斯吐出了嘴里的玩意儿，然而手上的动作却没有停下。他用另一只手的手背擦了擦嘴，回头看向拉法叶，似乎是纳闷他为什么还在屋里。哦，这可真是令人火大。

汉密尔顿拍了拍劳伦斯的脸颊，似乎是在提醒他不要分心。动作不重，但是调笑意味十分明显。劳伦斯立刻又将头转了回去，顺从得望着自己的朋友。汉密尔顿的手指点在劳伦斯的唇上，他立刻将它们含了进去，仔细地吮吸。

汉密尔顿说了声张嘴，他就乖乖得伸出舌头；指尖在劳伦斯的舌面上拂过，中指和食指一并压住了他的舌根。汉密尔顿轻蹙着眉头，审视着劳伦斯，他的神色活像是在市场上检查一匹打算出重金买下的良驹。

他抽出被唾液打湿的手指，在劳伦斯的脸上随意抹了两下。接着扶住劳伦斯的头，再次引导着他继续完成那个被打断的口活儿。

他才不是被踢一脚，还跟在主人身后的小狗，拉法叶忿忿得想，他是被踢了一脚，还来舔主人手的小贱狗。

“嗯，你听见了吗，” 汉密尔顿的手指插进劳伦斯的发间，将他散落在额前的头发又向后理了理。如果无视那冷漠的语气，他将对方鬓角上的散发别到耳后的动作可以称得上温柔，“ **侯爵** 在舞会上玩得不够尽兴。”

“我看他是太拘谨了，你难道不应该让他放松下来，跟我们待得更舒服一些吗？”

汉密尔顿抚摸着他的脸，劳伦斯侧偏过头，枕在汉密尔顿的大腿根上。长长的性器从他的口中滑出来，正好啪得一声拍在他的侧脸上。劳伦斯发出一种像是低喘混合着叹息的声音。那跟平日里，他用来表达不满的叹气有些相似，但是少了厌恶，多了几分妥协和佯装的无辜。

这都令拉法叶的心中生出一股难以形容的感觉。与其说他不喜欢劳伦斯此时的样子 —— 不如说是正合他的口味。他像是触及到了一个秘密柔软的内部。然而这却是始作俑者大发慈悲施舍给他的。

如果我今晚没有提前上楼，他们是打算这辈子都不告诉我呢。

他无暇顾及自己方才的那个想法，在逻辑和人情常理上有多么漏洞百出。劳伦斯已经在地毯上蹭了几步，来到了他的跟前。仅管是跪姿，他的后背是笔直的，双手安放在膝上。他快速得瞧了拉法叶一眼，睫毛又低垂了。劳伦斯的脸离他非常近，他似乎都能感觉到对方温热的呼吸轻抚在自己最敏感的部位上。

拉法叶这才后知后觉得意识到，他早就有了反应。

他顷刻间觉得很不好意思。但是劳伦斯伸手在他的裆上揉了一把，那力道恰到好处，拉法叶嗯了一声，便顺着他的力度靠了上去。劳伦斯用整只手掌包裹住他，目的非常鲜明，隔着修身的布料，他的手指勾勒出了拉法叶的形状。

听见了拉法叶表示同意的轻哼，劳伦斯大胆地凑了上来。他毫不客气地握住了拉法叶的大腿，贴近对方温热的身体。劳伦斯讨好地用脸颊蹭了蹭他的下体，深吸了口气，他像是要记住对方身上的味道。劳伦斯用一种磨人的速度，自上而下得舔弄着那已经硬起来的部位，他很快舔湿了那处的布料，隔着衣料便可以摸清那里的轮廓了。

他喜欢这个……拉法叶晕晕乎乎地想着，因为他注意到，劳伦斯正毫无掩饰得用力揉着自己腿间的肿胀（他已经在用另一只手替拉法叶逐个解开马裤上的纽扣了）……他绝对喜欢做这个。

拉法叶从来没有想象过劳伦斯在卧室里会是怎样的一派风光，在胸口画十字，他是绝对不会对自己的朋友抱有如此不齿的思想。然而必须承认的是，拉法叶的确有那么一点儿好奇。

因为与汉密尔顿不同，劳伦斯从不拿床第之事当谈资，并佐以大量生动详细的细节。军队里的人闷得久了，总爱是听这一类活色生香的小故事。劳伦斯每每听到，他不做评论，也不加入，清高得很。

因此，拉法叶猜测劳伦斯如果不是“心有余而力不足”的话，只可能是个虔诚的教徒了——那种不躲在被子底下，都不敢行房事的怂包。

目前看来前者是可以彻底排除掉了。

所以当劳伦斯托着他，舔得啧啧有声（并娴熟地在舌面经过的地方，留下了一串碎吻）随后含住头部用力一吸的时候，他还是相当震惊的。

妈的， 这个假正经的美国佬！

劳伦斯努力放松喉咙，想要将他整个含进去，拉法叶知道自己的长度没有汉密尔顿来得壮观，但是胜在粗壮。所以劳伦斯想要一步到位的话，还是有点难度。估计他自己也意识到了这点。劳伦斯退了开来，面前的阴茎上挂着从他口中带出来的银丝。他喘着气眨了眨眼，朝自己的手心里吐了口吐沫，混合着前液又撸了几把，肉贴肉发出的水声为房间里的气氛平添了一份艳丽的颜色。劳伦斯特意用舌尖将那里的褶皱顶开，他的拇指在敏感的头部打着圈。

拉法叶不知道在他身上游走的是劳伦斯的舌头还是手指，不管是什么，他都希望对方不要停。花卉和藤蔓交错的地毯像是要将他整个陷进去似的，拉法叶感到自己身处于充满碎花暗纹的诡异幻境，这里究竟是天国还是地狱，还有待商榷。

他感受到的一切都好像不真实，那感觉过于美好；面对强烈而直接的刺激，他下意识想要抽身躲避 —— 劳伦斯的双手向上移动，包住他的屁股，用力将他拉得更近了；深埋进他的嘴里，那里又紧又热，但是这个角度是插不到底的。

如果他能叫劳伦斯仰面躺下…… 拉法叶想着 ……那会是一个更好更深的角度。他的手指插进劳伦斯的发间，开始按照自己喜欢的速度来引导他。他突然的主动令劳伦斯措手不及，又发出了被呛到的声音，然而，他马上强迫自己用鼻子呼吸，很快又放松了下来。这样的反应很让人满意，在劳伦斯的调整下，他迅速适应了拉法叶的节奏。于是他合上双眼，将双手放回了膝上，任由法国人拽着他的头发胡作非为。

拉法叶这才幡然醒悟，劳伦斯是在将所有的主导权以及他的尊严放在银盘子里，呈在他的跟前。然而拉法叶很清楚，劳伦斯享受并且明白自己在做什么，他跟汉密尔顿两个人都是……

拉法叶不敢相信眼前的景象（或是说他不愿意理解那背后的意思），然而当他移开视线抬起眼的时候，对上得是汉密尔顿灼热的双眼。他意识到汉密尔顿的瞳色比往常要深了许多，然而却是亮得出奇。他在那张椅子里十分悠闲地半躺着，腿分得很开，（他那尺寸傲人的玩意儿正神气活现地立着，本人倒是一点儿也不避讳。）汉密尔顿朝拉法叶挑起眉，莞尔一笑，饶有兴趣地打量着面前的两个人。

拉法叶见过那个笑容 —— 每当汉密尔顿在棋局中为他下了个套，或是当他准备在战略会议上提出什么绝妙主意的时候。

那本该是种带着歉意微笑，好像是在说 “哎呀，真是不好意思。” 可惜笑容的主人并不诚恳，他的道歉更像是为了引出“只恐怕我才是对的，您是错的呀。” 这样的下文。

汉密尔顿是在向他炫耀。

他的高潮来得又快又急。真的要说的话，还是蛮丢人的，拉法叶有过更好的记录。直到余韵席卷过他的全身，劳伦斯才轻轻得将他吐出来。劳伦斯先前很配合地始终含着他，却是在顷刻间将射出的东西吐到了手心里，他皱着眉头，混合着精液的唾沫顺着他的嘴角淌到了下巴。

劳伦斯低头咳嗽了一阵，然而他先前扶着拉法叶的那只手没有停下，他温柔缓慢地捋动着对方，似乎是不想要在高潮之后给他太多刺激。

这让拉法叶不由得有些气恼，因为劳伦斯在床上似乎太细致周到了。他知道迎合情人的心意，但不是刻意献媚 —— 劳伦斯懂得如何取悦男人。拉法叶咀嚼回味着这个想法，觉得挺有意思。

他不太清楚自己究竟射了多少，但是劳伦斯的脸上的确是一团糟，这让他看起来有点轻浮。劳伦斯似乎是想要用手擦脸，才意识到 —— 手心里还盛着刚刚射在他嘴里的那些“脏东西”。拉法叶注意到一丝不易察觉的为难，在劳伦斯的脸上转眼即逝。

布兰迪万河战役之前，部队在行军途中遭遇大雨，雨水毁掉了劳伦斯的帽子 ——  
整个后背上的衣裳都被染成了深色。[4] 那天晚上，当大家聚在篝火边将衣服烤干的时候。劳伦斯看着自己被染色的制服，脸上的懊恼神情跟此时如出一辙。拉法叶不由得觉得有些好笑，突然很想逗逗他。

况且对方满脸嫌弃地将他射的东西吐出来，本身就已经让拉法叶的心中略微感到不快（虽然平心而论，那味道的确应该是不怎么样的。）劳伦斯平时在他面前装老成的时候，他也是同样得不满与不服。拉法叶知道自己此时的这个想法既愚蠢又不成熟。既然劳伦斯坚持要将这个游戏玩下去，他又凭什么要认怂呢。

“谁让你吐出来的，” 拉法叶冷冷得说道，“别弄脏我的地毯。”

劳伦斯的眼神暗了，那只手还悬在胸前，掌心向上，里面盛得满满的。他的身体纹丝不动，却很明显得下意识做了吞咽的动作。

“手里的那些，给我喝掉。” 拉法叶换上了命令的口吻。

劳伦斯愣住了，他将手捧到嘴边。似乎是顾及汉密尔顿的想法，他有些犹豫，想等汉密尔顿反应。

“你是听不懂人话吗？” 还没等他完全回过头，汉密尔顿洪亮的声音从他的身后传来。

劳伦斯利落地咽了下去，他把手心舔舐得干干净净。

拉法叶笑了，因为劳伦斯将他的东西咽下去的同时，一直都在偷偷打量着拉法叶。这说明他们的小狗不光听人话，他们的小狗还想要知道自己的好表现是否能得到奖励。

“抬头，” 拉法叶说着，他从口袋里抽出一条丝质手绢，替劳伦斯擦去了黏在他下巴和脸上的体液，“脸上好脏。”

他的语气里没有厌恶，把手绢折好放回了口袋里，他捏了捏劳伦斯的脸颊。

“我最看不起你这个样子，”他笑着说，“下贱。”

劳伦斯的呼吸一颤。

拉法叶握住了他的领花，用力将他从地上拽了起来。与此同时，劳伦斯的右手紧紧握住了拉法叶的手腕。因为二人都心知肚明，这样一来，即便拉法叶的手没有使劲，劳伦斯抓着他不放，也可以顺着他的力道起身。

指尖下的皮肤被情欲烧得烫手，拉法叶几乎是想都没想，就把他拉进了一个吻里，此时此刻，他觉得这样做是合理的。劳伦斯惊呼出声，这导致拉法叶亲到了他的下巴上。这不要紧，他很快找到了劳伦斯的双唇和舌头，并且能在他的嘴里尝到自己的味道，这个认知更是让人血脉偾张。拉法叶攥住对方的制服领子，果断地将那件衣物扯了下来。浆洗后挺括的布料在手里很有分量，那件外衣紧接着便落到了地上

拉法叶紧握着劳伦斯的双臂，将他拉扯着拖过了整个房间，摁倒在汉密尔顿跟前的地毯上。其间劳伦斯挣扎着似乎是想要更投入得去吻拉法叶。然而两个人都很性急，所以这一路吻得潦草。亚历山大抬起一只脚，顺势踩在劳伦斯的右肩上，阻止他继续向后。劳伦斯立刻便不再挣扎了，他半靠在汉密尔顿身上，面色潮红，不住得喘息。他伸手握住了踩在肩膀上的脚腕，抚摸着汉密尔顿修长优美的小腿。

***TBC***

**注释：**

####  [1] 玛莎著名水果蛋糕的方子 Great Cake (2020). Available at: https://www.mountvernon.org/inn/recipes/article/great-cake/ (Accessed: 16 August 2020).

[2] 貌似拉法叶跳舞笨手笨脚的，经常踩舞伴的脚。

[3] 华爹的著名圣诞蛋奶酒方子http://www.washingtontimes.com, T. (2020) The Washington Times. Available at: https://www.washingtontimes.com/news/2016/dec/22/george-washingtons-eggnog-recipe/ (Accessed: 17 August 2020).

[4] 劳伦斯的制服染色时间发生在布兰迪万河战役之后 （白马客栈战役），然而这个时候拉法叶已经因为负伤从前线被转移了，所以我稍微改了一下时间。


End file.
